Rin's birthday gift
by Yort the third
Summary: It's one week until Rin's birthday and everybody has their gift ready and wrapped for her, except for one person. Her girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. A sequel to Miku's Birthday gift.
1. Chapter 1: What do I get her?

**I made this to celebrate Rin's (And Len's...Sorta) Birthday, which is in three weeks. You may be asking 'why I'm uploading this so early?' Well it's because this will be a three chapter story with each one being posted weekly.**

**Also this a sequel to Miku's Birthday gift so if haven't read it and you don't want to get confused you should go read that. (Though it's not 100% necessary) **

******Criticism, like always is welcomed.**

**Note: This takes place from Miku's point of view.**

* * *

It's been three months since Rin and I confessed our true feelings for each other and became an official couple.

Although we are very happy together and love finding any excuse to be alone together. (And I mean any excuse) the reaction of the other Vocaloids as well as our fans are... Well mixed.

The Vocaloids pretty much had no problem with the two of us, like Luka,Gakupo, Len and Meiko, they all accepted and supported our love the moment we told them, although Meiko loves to make lesbian jokes and puns whenever she sees us which can get really annoying.

Kaito is still a little upset that I wasn't into him, but he's slowly getting over it. The other Vocaloids in other places either support us or don't care which I don't mind.

Our fans reactions on the other hand are a lot more varied and interesting. Most of the fans accepted us with no worries, but I got a lot of emails that said what we were doing was wrong, gross, immoral, inappropriate for the kids (and horrible murders, suicides, adultery and incest in our songs is perfectly fine?) and of course the people who complain about us not being with Kaito or Len, those we're the most annoying emails to get.

That's not the problem I'm having though, trust me I can take some of the more hurtful emails with a grain of salt.

The big problem is that it will be exactly one, yes, ONE! Week till my girlfriend's birthday, how is that bad you may ask? I think Rin might have told you this story already, but I'll tell it again anyway.

As a lot of you already know, my 16th birthday happened only three months ago roughly, for her present to me, she spent the whole year growing my favourite food, a potted Leek which is resting soundly on my desk so whenever I'm working on a new song or reading a song sheet I can look at it and think of her.

We also admitted our love for each other on that very day, oh it was so wonderful, so romantic, and I can still remember the taste of her lips when they first made contact with mine. (Love struck sigh)

...Sorry I forgot what I was taking about...Oh yeah, why Rin's birthday being so close and why it's a problem.

You see, Rin's birthday is not bad, trust me I'm very much looking forward to it, the trouble is that I...I...I HAVE NOTHING FOR HER!

She grew a plant for me that took a year and yet I have nothing, NOTHING! You know how horrible of a thing that is to do to the one you love? A very very horrible thing!

It's not like I haven't been trying, trust me when I say I have been trying hard to make or buy something very special for her.

But every time I try to make something for her it ends in disaster, last time I tried making something I almost set my room on fire and I was only trying to make a paper Mache bust of Rin, it's a good thing Luka was nearby with the fire extinguisher...Yeah I'm not very good when it comes to arts and crafts.

Shopping has also been a pain since I can't find anything worthy enough for her.

(Sigh) Now in desperation, I'm in my room on my computer looking for advice from complete strangers. (Of course I'm keeping my identity secret.)

It's a good thing Rin and Len are out grocery shopping with Meiko or else I would have been looking over my shoulder panicking. (Even though Rin knocks before entering my room.)

"You know, if you keep staring at that screen for too long you're going to go blind, and nobody would want that." That lady who just entered my room is my best friend and maybe a little bit of a mother figure to me, was Luka... Who forgot to knock on my door before entering, I can see why Rin complains about that sometimes.

"Oh hi Luka, I didn't hear you come in." Because you didn't knock on my door.

She walked in closer and hovered over my shoulder to look at my screen. "Let's see what's got you so occupied that locked you up in here for 3 hours." What? Now that's an overstatement, let's see, I started at 10:30AM and it's now...Oh...

Luka stayed quiet for second probably reading my Google search results. "Hm...Why do you have 'Fantastic gift ideas for your girlfriend?' in the search bar?" Yep, I was right.

"Well...You see." I thought I should tell her since she might be able to help me with my conundrum. " I've been looking for the perfect gift for Rin's birthday for three months now, but no matter where I go or what I make I just can't live up to what she got me for my birthday."

Luka only smiled and shook her head. "Why are you worrying so much about giving Rin the perfect gift, you both love each other right?"

"I don't see why you need to ask, you already know the answer to that." We don't keep our love subtle, so why is Luka asking me this?

"So stop stressing yourself out, I'm sure she'll love whatever you get her because it's from you." I see where she's coming from, but I don't want her to settle for something mediocre, she deserves the best, a gift that comes from the heart and that's what I'm going to find.

"Thanks for the advice Luka, but I still need to find something that will show how much I care about her." I soon lowered my head in shame. "Yet I can't find or make a single thing to show that..." (Sigh) I'm such a bad girlfriend.

I could see Luka had her hand on her chin looking like she was thinking about something. "Hm... I know how about you list everything she likes and then from there we can figure out what to get her based on that."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." A have to hand it to Luka, she's amazing when it comes to making simple yet brilliant ideas.

Luka pulled out a pen and pad from my draw and sat on my bed waiting for me to start listing Rin's likes. "Alright, began whenever you're ready.

"Alright let's see." I didn't even need to think, I rapidly started listing all of Rin's likes and hobbies. "She loves gaming, soft pluses, action and comedy movies especially if they mix genres, fantastic artist, love's pop and rock music, favourite singer besides me is Lilly, thinks space is very fascinating, favourite food is oranges, road roller expert, is more of a summer girl, loves sleeping in-

"Whoa whoa, slow down Miku." Luka looked like she was having a mini panic attack trying to keep up with me...Woops. "...I think we have enough to decide what we can get for Rin."

"Are you sure? I can list more."

"No no no, that'd be fine Miku." Luka waved her arms frantically not wanting that. "Here, I hope this will help with your predicament." She left my note pad on my desk.

I rolled my chair over to the desk and hovered over the note pad taking a quick peck still not completely satisfied with it. "...Are you sure this is long enough?"

"Hey, if you want to add more to the list no one's stopping you." I don't see why anyone would stop me. "But you can do that later."

"Huh?" What is she talking about...And why is she getting behind me grabbing my chair.

"First things first, you need to get out of this stuffy room for at least a few hours." She rudely started rolling me out of my room.

"What? But I still need to find Rin's gift!" This is kidnapping, granted a non-dangers form of it but it's still kidnapping!

"You still have plenty of time to do that." She said gleefully almost like she was mocking me. "But you need to stop stressing so much and go out and have some fun, come on I'll take you out to the park, my treat."

"But I...*Sigh* Fine." Luka was dragging me to the park whether I like it or not so I just gave in to the mighty power of the pink haired diva crossing my arms in annoyance of course.

Dropping my chair off somewhere in the hallway, we made our way to the den were we meet a familiar blue haired boy sitting on the couch playing the Wii. "Come on! I only need one more kill...YES ha ha ha take that Luigi!" Talking to yourself while gaming, the leading cause of mistaken insanity.

"...Hm? Oh Miku, Luka? I didn't see you there. I was just you know...Completely owning the game." He put the controller down and stretched his arms trying to act cool.

If you don't know who that is, that is Kaito, yes, he is the same Kaito I mentioned, he used to have a big crush on me for I don't even know how long.

A few months ago on my sixteen birthday he got me a bunch of roses and asked me out on a date, I was flatted but turned him down telling him I wasn't into him like that since I was in love with Rin but I didn't tell him that, he seemed to take it well until he walked on me and Rin kissing... To say, he didn't take it too well is an understatement.

He was very bitter towards me for a few weeks but he soon got over it after some time...At least I think he got over it? "Yeah, I see that you're owning level one AI." Yeah I can be sarcastic when I want to be.

"Huh... Oh?" Kaito glanced at the T.V not realising he was at the character select screen. "Yeah, you were not meant to see that." I could see the embarrassment in Kaito's face as he provides more evidence that he is not much of a gamer.

"So what are you ladies up to?"

" I'm taking Miku to the park to get some fresh air, she needs it after all." Hey! I'm standing right here you know.

"Oh yeah, you did lock yourself in your room for 3 hours just now…Just what were you doing in that time anyway?" Getting a little nosey there Kaito.

"I was researching something on-line." Which was true.

"By research, you don't mean watching funny internet video's, playing video games or looking at porn, because if it's the last one that means your visually cheating on your girlfriend which is wrong." Hey, I don't look at porn!… Anymore…Rarely

I crossed my arms and huffed. "No, I was not looking up any of that stuff."

"Oh, so then what were you doing for three hours anyway?" Just needs to know everything doesn't he.

I decided to tell him so he could stop asking questions slowing down my already wasted time. "If you must know, I was trying to look for the perfect gift for Rin, I would have kept searching but a certain someone is forcing me to go to the park." I glared at Luka only for her to responded with 'a well' shrug. "…I already got her something for Christmas but I just can't find anything I feel will be good enough for her."

I noticed Kaito smiled and shook his head… Was he amused by this? If so why? "Oh sounds like trouble in your little paradise." Huh? Where the hell did that come from?

"What are you implying?" I gave him a stern look wanting answers to that comment.

He stared back with an equally stern look. "What I'm saying is any other good girlfriend would know what to get their boyfriend, or in your case girlfriend on their birthdays in a second, but I can see we all can't be good at keeping our lovers happy can we?" Wha- I….I Can't believe he said that.

"KAITO!" Luka screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the hell is wrong with you, you know better than that, apologize to Miku this instant!" It's a good thing no one else is in the house right now, or else this situation might get worse.

"Why! It's not my fault she loves to break people's hearts." I guess I was wrong; Kaito did not get over that day.

Luka heavily took a breath. "I know you're hurt about Miku choosing Rin over you, but you need to stop being an asshole and get the fuck over it, there are plenty of other girls out there who would kill to be with you, so stop obsessing over Miku and meet one already."

"You know what I don't need any of this shit!" He got off the couch and stomped past us shoulder bumping into me. " I'm going to my room!" The slam of his door could be heard across the whole house.

We stared at the door in bewilderment, I don't know what Luka was thinking but I had a lot of conflicting emotions. I felt hurt and angry by Kaito's horrible comments but at the same time, I don't know why but for some reason I think he might be right, anyone else in my situation would know what to get their girlfriend straight away, but I can't think of a single thing… Maybe he's right; maybe I do suck at being a good girlfriend.

"Can you believe that, I can understand him being upset over getting rejected at first, but it's been three months and he's still moping around, and that outburst was just pathetic right Miku…" She turned to me expecting a response. "…Miku?"

"…Let's just head to the park already." I hurried out the door wanting this day to end.

"…Are you going to be okay Miku?"

I slowly turned to Luka staring at her straight in the eyes.

**I don't know Luka…**

**I don't know**

**Continued next chapter**

* * *

**Stay turned next week for the next chapter,**** cause I love-making you all wait. (Cue evil Laugh) **


	2. Chapter 2:Spending time with my love

**After a week of waiting, I now present Chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It's been two days since I went to the park with Luka, all we did was sit on a bench and talked about whatever came to mind, at least that's what Luka was doing to get my mind off the incident that happened with Kaito.

All I did was wonder if Kaito was right about what he said, that I was a bad girlfriend, I eventually stopped thinking about that and continued thinking about the perfect gift for Rin, although what Kaito said still won't stop ringing in the back of my mind.

Today, I'm lying on the couch with the T.V on in the background to help clam my nerves.

Although I paid no attention to it, because my eyes were fixated on my notepad as I was thinking of the ideal gift for... you know who.

Sadly the only thing I can think of is getting her the new Lilly album 'One road, one diction' but that is not good enough for her AGGH!

Suddenly, I felt someone kiss me on the top of my head. "Why hello there beautiful, Whatcha up to?" I could hear my favourite voice in the whole world speak to me.

I lowered my arm I was holding my note pad in and looked up to where the voice was coming from. "Hi Rin." I saw Rin leaning on the arm rest of the couch wearing her 'Remote Control ' costume; it makes her look so fancy I love it. "Not much, I was just..." Doh, stupid me I was about to show her my note pad. "Er, doing absolutely nothing what so ever..." I quickly hid the note pad between the sofa.

She looked at me suspiciously knowing I was lying, the stupid guilty grin I had probably didn't help my case. "Now Miku, I may be a little crazy but I'm not crazy enough to see note pads that aren't really there, what are you hiding from me?"

Damn, I was hoping Rin didn't notice the note pad, okay Miku, it's time manipulate the truth. "...It's...It's a surprise I have just for you." Good job Miku, keep rolling with it. "But you'll have to wait to get it because it's not done yet."

She pouted which I found very cute. "Aw, I hate waiting for surprises... But since the surprise is from you I have no choice but to love the wait." Damn it Rin, your making me blush.

Rin walked over to me and sat on the other end of the couch where my legs were resting; I raised my feet and used her lap as a foot rest. "Anything good on T.V?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

Rin picked up the control I left on the table and started checking the other channels. "Damn, 500 channels and not a freaking one has anything good on."

"I don't know that movie with the flying dog looked interesting." Although it could have been another really bad kid's film, trust me when I say I've seen enough of those in my life.

Rin put down the control and started to stretch her arms. "Aw well, I guess I'll have to entertain myself some other way."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me.

She slowly turned to me and smiled seductively. "Why don't you take a guess." She got on her hands and crawled over to me on her hands and knees which sent my heart pounding frantically.

As she rested her body on top of mine, I could not help but look around hoping no one was nearby. "Are...Are you sure you want to kiss here, I mean what if someone you know...Walks in on us?"

Rin just kept her seductive smile and moved her face in closer and gently held my cheeks. "I don't give a fuck who sees us." Then she boldly made contact with my lips.

I was a little nervous at first since I was afraid someone would walk in on us, I quickly calmed down and closed my eyes enjoying the sweet taste of Rin's lips pressed against mine. Usually we just kiss normally like in the Disney films, but this time Rin got a little bold and used her tongue to massage mine, of course I did not do anything to stop her, because it felt...Fantastic.

I wrapped my arms around her wanting to feel even closer to her.

We continued this wonderful kiss for a minute or so. (Not doing anything else since we're still too young for that) We would have still kept going longer to...If it wasn't for... "Jeez, why don't you two get a room already?" Len Kagamine.

Our eyes immediately opened wide when we heard the voice of the young teen. Our heads tilted parting our lips and leaving a nice long saliva trail that travelled from Rin's lips to mine...This made the situation so much more awkward.

We saw not just Len standing there unamused but Meiko was also there standing next to him with a huge blush as well as covering her mouth with her hand.

Len was the twin brother of my Rin, he can be a little immature at times but other than that he's a very respectable friend. He was the only one Rin told about her crush for me before we were an official item; it proves that even though those two fight a lot they still really love each other.

As for Meiko…She's just a very hyperactive woman.

"You guys picked a great time to walk in on us you know." Rin said sarcastically as she carefully got off me.

"Well you two should at least keep the making out to your bedrooms, that way no one would disturb you; other people use the den you know." Len retaliated.

"Oh come on Len, there young and in love give them some slack." Meiko butted in after getting over the embarrassment.

"Yeah Len, were young and need to express our love however we want, whenever we want and **WHERE**ever we want." All this talk is not helping my blush go away guys.

I could see Len giving Rin the death glare. "...Hm, whatever, I don't really care where you two make out anyway." Then why were you complaining?

I sat up wanting to steer the conversation in another direction. "Anyway, can you guys believe Christmas is only two weeks away, I can hardly contain my excitement." Well I could, but I really wanted everyone to stop talking about our kiss.

"Ah hell yeah, I was waiting for someone to ask." Oh no, I think I just started Meiko's hyper mode. Even the twins were looking at me with the 'what have you unleashed' face. "Ohhow Ican'twaitforthemostwondifultimeo ftheyear. Snowpresentsshoppingmissitoe scandycanresohandthebakeddin ners, ohhowIlovethebakeddinners. IrememberonetimewhenIwassixI -" ...I spare you the pain and just skip to where she wraps up her barley understandable story. "My point is CHRISTMAS IS THE BEST EVER!." She ended her 20 minute rambling with a sweet smile, you can thank me later.

All three of us stared at the excited brunette in bewilderment. "...Speaking of Christmas." Subtle transition there Len. " I'm wondering if everyone's finished doing their Christmas shopping, because I know I have." I forgot to mention, Len can also be a show off sometimes.

"Well of course we did Len, what kind of people would we be if we forgot to get presents for one and other, am I right girls?" Mekio turned to me and Rin.

"Oh course I already have everyone's present wrapped and ready." Sadly I can't say the same for Rin's birthday gift, *Sigh* I really hate myself right now.

"Well derr I got everyone something for Christmas Len, you don't have to act like you're so special." Rin snapped at her brother.

"Yeah I shouldn't have doubted you got everyone a present Rin, since you don't put much effect into them." Aw no, I have a bad feeling about this.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're crappy picture idea is getting old, I know you can make better pictures than that but I guess you just don't care too much to even try to make you're pictures good."

"Only you get the crappy pictures since you're such a jerk. "That's not necessarily true, but it would be suicide if I said anything.

"Keep throwing insults at me, but in your heart you know it to be true."

This is bad, Rin started to clench her teeth and fists which was an early sign that she was going to hurt someone. (In this case Len) Len only stared at his sister with a cocky smile.

I slowly held on to Rin's shoulders in hope to calm her down. "Rin, calm down it's alright, remember that's your brother you both come from the same mother, it's not wise to get into a fight with him." Rin looked like she was calming down a little, but not enough to back off from her brother. So I kissed her on the cheek in hope it would completely calm her down.

"Huh?" She turned to me a little flustered which was so cute... Er I mean she unclenched her teeth and fist...Yeah that's definitely what I noticed first...

"Now if you stop fighting with your brother, I'll give you more than just kisses on the cheek." On the lips people, stop with your perverted thoughts already.

Rin started to blush. "Okay, since you asked I'll back off, but don't forget those kisses you promised me." Of course not, I love giving you kisses as much as you love receiving them.

I turned to Meiko and noticed she had her arms crossed looking angry. "Now that we stopped you two from fighting." We? You didn't do anything! "I want you both to apologize for acting like little immature brats to each other."

"What! But he/she started it." They said in unison, which freaks me out sometimes. (Damn their Halloween pranks)

"I don't care who started it, none of you ended it so both of you are in the wrong, so apologize, NOW!" Wow, I never thought I'd ever see Meiko act so strict...It's kinda scary.

The two unsurprisingly looked surprised by Meiko's change of time; the twins turned and faced each other, pouting at one and other. "…I'm sorry Len." Rin apologized first.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too." Followed by Len.

"…Alright then, now that's settled." And now Meiko was back to her happy sounding self, it's scary how she can just switch like that. "How about we go down the road together and get some KFC, my treat."

"Aw hell yeah, I'm starving for some chicken." My sweetheart responded ever so cutely.

"Yeah sure, why not." Len calmly responded.

Well I haven't had KFC for a while now, so you bet I'm going to get some. Besides it gets me out with Rin even if it is a short trip. "Yeah, I'll come along too."

"YAY!" Rin wrapped herself around my arm which made me blush.

"You know girls, you don't have to come along if you don't want to, I know what type of chicken you two like." Huh? How could she know when we always order something different? "It's chicken, breast insist it… Hahahaha."

Arrgh! Not another one of Meiko's bad lesbian jokes, can you blame me and Rin for groaning. "Ha ha, very funny Meiko." Rin said with such sarcasm.

"Ha ha, alright I had my fun." Meiko picked up her purse off the table and headed for the door. "Come on let's go already, my stomach is growling for some delicious chicken."

"No need to rush we're coming." I said as we followed Meiko out to the car.

We jumped into the car, Len in the passenger seat while me and Rin sat in the back, I don't think I need to explain why. "Hey you know that joke you told earlier?" Len asked Meiko for some odd reason?

"Oh yeah the chicken one…What about it?"

"Nothing much, I just thought it was so funny that it felt like you hit it out of the ball park." I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, thanks Len."

"Of course those two aren't into that, Ha ha ha!" Aggggghhhhh! Not Len too?

"Ha ha ha! Nice one Len, careful with that joke, it's as sharp as a pair of…Scissors, of course you girls would love that, ha ha ha!" AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! THEIR NOT EVEN CLEVER, THEIR JUST FORCED JOKES!

The two continued with the jokes throughout the whole trip making sure just to make me and Rin suffer. "Miku lets promise to never get in the car with Meiko or Len ever again."

"I promise with my life, oh god do I promise with my life."

**An hour later of horrible jokes later**

I sat on the couch again after eating my KFC with Rin (Away from the nonsenses of course) I told Rin I needed to be by myself for a while so I could finish up her surprise she almost found out about, Rin was cool with it and went to her room to play a game. (After giving me a kiss of course)

Like before, I tried thinking of something for Rin but like last time I can't think of anything to get her, and my note pad is no help any more since it disappeared from behind the couch since I was gone.

Agh! Could this get any worse? "Oh Miku, I've been looking all over for you." Oh no, it was Kaito's voice, I don't like swearing a lot, but fuck my life.

Like I feared, he sat on the couch only an arm's length apart from me. I crossed my arms and turned away not even wanting to look at him. Kaito just let out a sigh. "First of all Miku, I want to say I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago, it was wrong and I shouldn't have said what I said."

"…You know Kaito, even though you didn't say much, what little you did say really hurt me…Even though you may be right." It was really hard for me to hold back my tears.

"No! Don't believe a single word I said earlier!" I turned to Kaito surprised by his change of tone. "You are the perfect girl for Rin, you are always so good to her, always by her side, always there to help when she's in need and give her so much love and more and I can see she treats you the same way." He's right; we give each other as much love as humanly possible.

"And if this list isn't proof of how much you love her then I don't know what is." What, he's showing me my list?

"Huh you're the one who took my list?"

"Yes, I found it when I was looking for you." He took a glance at my note-book. "You know and care so much to remember what she likes and made a list so you can get her the perfect gift, not a lot of couples would do that for one and other." He smiled looking like he was proud of me.

I had tears going down my eyes, but not tears of sadness these were tears of relief. "Thank you Kaito, I really needed that." I still needed to solve one more problem before I'm completely at ease, but a least I know I'm a good girlfriend.

"No problem, but I still need to do one more thing to completely make everything up to you."

"Huh, what would that be?"

He stood up which confused me. "What I should have done in the first place." He turned to me with a confident smile. "To help you think of that perfect gift."

I wasn't that excited when he announced he was helping me, not because I didn't what his help, it was because I don't know how he could help. "…I appreciate the offer, but I thought of every possible idea already, not to be rude but I don't know what else you can suggest."

I noticed Kaito looked very serious which scared me a little; he grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes which added to my fear. "Don't say that Miku, there has to be something you can get for her, you just need to think, what would Rin want?"

"But…I don't…" Wait…You…That sounds familiar…That's it, she was so excited for it when it was first announced, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. "It's not the ideal gift, but I think I know what to get for Rin."

Kaito smiled and nodded. "See, not so hard was it."

"Thank you so much Kaito!" I couldn't help it; I got up and hugged Kaito which probably made him feel awkward.

"Er…Yeah, no worries Miku."

I soon bolted for the door eager to find an open store. "Hey, where are you going at this hour?"

While holding the door open, I turned to Kaito making sure to give him a big smile. " I'm going to find a WiiU." I then ran out and started my search.

**I hope they haven't sold out yet?**

**Continued next chapter**

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't help advertising the WiiU, it's a new console and awesome console I thought it would be relevant to use.**

**Also, have a wonderful doomsday tomorrow everyone, don't forget your popcorn.**

**Edit: special thanks goes to my friend TechnoFool for helping fix up some mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3: This is it

**Sorry for the late upload everyone, I didn't get to edit this till after Christmas since I was busy with the family and all.**

**Anyway, here's the final chapter of RBG, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

It has been a little less than a week since I found a WiiU for Rin's birthday. (After hours of looking)

Christmas came and went with many wonderful gifts from everyone especially Rin, as well as a lot of kisses from her thanks to a well-known Christmas tradition. (I'm talking about the mistletoe)

A lot more happened on that day but that's not important.

What is important is that I have Rin's gift wrapped and ready for her, so tell me... Why am I still in my room just staring at the box that rests on my bed.

It wasn't long before we all had to gather up and to give our gifts to the birthday duo and yet I wasn't getting ready, I just stood here looking at this big box feeling like crap.

Actually, I think I'm feeling like crap because I know this isn't good enough for Rin, it was not hand-made or from the heart like the potted Leek she gave me, no!...It was just an expansive piece of mercenary I brought from a shop, no love or hard work put in into it what so ever.

It's just...Brought.

...Maybe I shouldn't go out there, I don't want to show my face to Rin if this is all I have to show her for all the wonderful gifts she's given me over the years.

I'm going to put this where no one can find it and-

"Come on Miku, it's time to give the two their gifts!" Too late, Luka came in without knocking... Again. "Whoa! Is that Rin's gift?" She pointed to the WiiU.

"Yeah, it was the best I could come up with." Which is really sad.

"Man it's huge, I guess that list was really helpful after all." Maybe in someone else's hands but not mine. As I was moping I noticed Luka was scaning my room. "Err, where's Len's gift?"

"Oh it's in my pocket." I pulled out a 5000 yen gift certificate to his favourite store, IA's import market...I don't know what kind of store it is, all I know is that he loves shopping there.

"Oh...Well it's the thought that counts." Okay, maybe it's not as grand as Rin's gift, but she is my girlfriend after all, it's my job to give her special treatment.

"Yeah, I know it's small compared to Rin's but-"

"Huh? Oh sorry Miku." ...Why was Luka heading out the door with my gift for Rin? "It looked like you were deep in thought, so I took the liberty of transporting the gift myself...You don't mind do you?" Was I really narrating that long?

"...Yeah, I don't mind, saves me lifting the damn thing." Technically damn isn't a swear so I'm not saying anything wrong.

Luka just smiled and nodded. "Well come on Miku, let's not keep the twins waiting." She pushed the door aside with her...Well...Butt then headed for the den. I soon followed making sure to make a mental note to get a lock for my room.

As I approached the den I could hear everyone mumbling to one another, I could understand one or two words but other than that I had no idea what everyone was talking about.

I finally made it to the den and saw everyone was there. Kaito was chatting with Gakupo about something, Luka was talking to Meiko while putting my gifts with the others, Neru and Len were sitting on the table talking with one another (I didn't even know Neru was going to be here) and Rin was leaning on the wall looking bored.

I approached my day dreaming girl not sure if she noticed if I was here. "Hey Rin."

"GAH!" Oops, I guess she didn't notice me. "Oh Miku, I didn't see you come in."

I couldn't help but giggle, she was just so cute when she's startled...I'm sorry I keep calling her cute, I just can't help it. "Yeah, I noticed by your little 'GAH' moment."

Rin started to blush. "Yo-you know I didn't yell because I was scared, I did it because I...Err..." She suddenly gave me a hug. "I yelled because I was happy to see you..." There is a contradiction in Rin's excuse but I let it slide since I love seeing her trying to act tough because it was so...Well you know.

She pulled back and faked a cough. "Anyway, you took your time to get here; I was starting to get bored without my teal haired beauty to keep me company." Aw stop it Rin, your making me blush.

"I know, sorry I was just finishing wrapping up your gift." That was a lie, it was wrapped days ago, but I'm not going to tell her the truth, she doesn't need the drama.

I pointed to my gift so Rin knew what I got her...Wow, sorry, that was a really obvious statement wasn't it. She turned the gift and started to widen her eyes with what I can tell was joy.

"WOW! My gods, look at that, it's huge!" She jumped at me giving me a big hug which hurt a little but in a good way, if that makes sense. "Oh thank you Miku, I know this will be the best gift ever!"

"Yeah..." I un-enthusiastically patted her head. "I hope you like it..." Even though you won't show it, but I know you'll be disappointed with the gift since it's not from my heart.

"Are you alright Miku? You look a little upset." She said while looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be when I'm with the best and cutest girl in the world." While I was telling the truth I was also lying at the same time.

I could see by Rin's facial expression that she didn't buy it, she was about to question me further when. "Hey! Look Miku's finally here!" Meiko yelled and pointed to me, distracting Rin.

She ran to me and Rin, grabbing us by the arms. "Come on come on, let's get to the gifts already!" My goodness, by the way she's dragging us it's like it was her birthday.

She placed me with the others, then placed Rin next to her brother that stood by the gifts.

"Just in time Miku, I was worried that we were going to start without you." Kaito said to me.

"Don't worry Kaito, there is no way I would miss my own girlfriend's birthday." Although if it wasn't for a certain pink haired diva I just might have, reminder thank Luka later.

"I wouldn't put it past you, you are the queen of bitches after all." Argh, don't argue with Neru Miku, you don't want to ruin Rin's special day.

Oh yeah, I never explained how Neru and I feel about each other… Let's just say we hate each other and leave it at that.

So I took my advice and ignored her which I think upset Neru.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Oh yes, I know what's coming up now. "Okay…1…2…3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN AND RIN!" We all screamed in unison making the two smile in embarrassment.

"Okay, everything is set up for you two." Luka informed the twins as she pointed towards the table full of gifts. "Now all we need is for you two to decide who gets to open their gifts first." Let's hope the two don't start bickering, I hate seeing them fight.

"Aw, can't they open the gifts at the same time?" Meiko asked…Well... begged Luka.

"You ask me this every year Meiko, and the answer is no like always." Meiko pouted like a little kid not happy with Luka's answer.

After that happened, the twins faced each other with cocky smiles, which made me wonder what they were up to.

"So how are we going to decide who gets the honour of going first?" Len asked Rin but by his expression I knew he knew what he wanted to do...Ah, I'm confusing myself.

"Like you need to ask." Rin responded sounding sure of herself.

The two each put a fist out which made me worry. "Scissors,paper rock." The two yelled in unison…Well I worried for nothing.

"Whoever wins goes first." Len told his sister.

"Well no shit Sherlock." She responded in her own tasteful way.

"Scissors!" The two started their game both really focused on beating each other. "Paper!" Here we go, come on Rin you can do it. "Rock!"

And the results are in, Rin chose rock in hope to smash Len's scissors, but sadly Len used paper which covered Rin's rock, which means… "Ha ha, I win, I get to open my gifts first." Len taunted Rin and walked over to his gifts.

"Aw come on, rock always wins." Sorry Rin, rock does not always win.

I patted her on the back hoping to comfort her. "It's alright Rin, you'll get him next time." Well maybe, since it is a game of luck after all

"Aw well." She suddenly leaned on my shoulder and looked up at me with a sweet smile. "I get to be with you a little longer and that's never a bad thing." Oh Rin, you never fail to make me smile.

"Alright Len, which present do you want to open first?" Luka asked as he approached the table.

"Hmm?" He stood there for a bit with his hand on his chin deep in thought.

Anyway to save time, Len opened everyone's gift and seemed pretty happy with everything he got, well everyone but Rin's since all she gave him was a bad picture and we all know how he hates those gifts.

The most noteworthy gift was the latest Iphone from Neru, that was the most high-tech and expense gift he got. Also something else to note, when he thanked her Neru acted like it was no big deal, even though she had a noticeable blush across her face. I think she has feelings for Len.

So Len thanked all of us for the gifts and approached me and Rin, caring all his gifts in hand. "Alright Rin, now you can open your gifts, but don't be surprised if one of them is a crappy picture." He taunted Rin as he walked by us.

Rin groaned at her brother's comment. "... I'm ignoring you." She told Len then turned her attention to me. "Even though I really want to open your gift first, I'll save it for last."

"Huh? But with that logic wouldn't you want to open mine first?" I really didn't understand her reasoning.

She only giggled and kissed my check. "Maybe, but I know your gift will be the best, and as they say, save the best for last."

"Oh heh...That's...really cute." Oh no, she's going to be even more disappointed now, why didn't I get her something more meaningful, you're so stupid Miku.

"...Miku seriously, are you okAHHH!"

Meiko grabbed Rin by her collar and started dragging her to the gifts. "Yeah yeah, you two can be romantic later; I wanna see what you got!" Man, Meiko really doesn't know how to be patient, maybe Rin is right, maybe she did flunk out of patience class in kindergarten.

"Alright I'm going, just stop pushing!" Rin got free of Meiko and rushed over to the table to get away from her as fast as possible.

We watched as Rin opened her gifts one by one as if she had this all planed out...You know, that may not be far from the truth.

She was opening all the gifts at super speed which made me worry even more since she was going to get to my sorry excuse for a gift in like a minute or so.

Suddenly, Neru started staring at me which was getting on my nerves. "...Would you stop staring at me like that, you're creeping me out."

"Hm, sorry I was just wondering why you had your panties in a bunch." I guess Rin wasn't the only one who noticed I wasn't 100% myself.

I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Why, does it make you happy to see me suffer?"

"Oh come on Miku, I would never find your pain amusing." Yeah, I would believe you if you didn't laugh at me the time I tripped down the stairs. "So why are your panties in a bunch, shouldn't you be oh I don't know, happy at your girlfriend's party?"

"...Fine, I'll tell you why I'm upset." Even though it was against my better judgement I faced her and began to tell her my problem, since you all alrady know the reason, so I'll just skip to the end. "And that's why I'm upset."

If I wasn't imagining things I swear Neru was giggling. "Oh you are so stupid Miku."

*Sigh* I should have seen that coming. "Yeah yeah, I'm a horrible girlfriend, just rub it in my face why don't you!"

"What? No that's not why you're stupid." Huh?

"What are you talking about?"

Neru rolled her eyes back. "You're stupid because you're beating yourself up over disappointing Rin for no reason."

"Really? You think so?" I was confused, why was Neru suddenly being nice to me, this is not making any sense to me.

"I may not like you Miku, but I like Rin and even though I hate admitting this...You two are the perfect couple." Th..That was the nicest thing Neru ever said to me.

I smiled, touched by her surprising kindness. "Thank you Neru, but that still won't change the fact my gift doesn't come from the heart." Jeez, now I'm just sounding like a broken record.

She let out a sigh. "Whatever." Now that's a response I expect from the Neru I know and hate

"Miku." Huh? Luka? Where did she come from? "Come on, Rin wants you to be by her side when she opens your gift." Luka dragged me by the arm effectively ending my conversation with Neru.

I now stood over Rin who was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed with my gift on her lap. (I'm surprised the box wasn't hurting her, or she's not showing any sign of pain) She looked up at me with a big smile. "Come on Miku, sit here next to me." She patted the floor next to her.

"Um…Yeah alright." I sat next to her with my knees also crossed to make sure no-one would see up my skirt.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush to the surprise of no one. "This is it, the gift I was looking forward to opening all day with the perfect girl by my side."

"Yeah… I'm glad you're happy." Although it won't last, *Sigh* I'm so sorry Rin.

Rin started unwrapping the gift as fast as she could too excited to take her time. Even though I should be happy right now, I can't help but think of the disappointment that gift is going to cause her.

"…OH…MY…GOD! A WIIU! AHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Ah! My ears! If I'd known she was going to scream I would have brought my ear plugs.

Everyone looked surprised and happy for my blonde haired beauty.

"What? A WiiU!... Aw man Rin; you get all the good stuff." Neru groaned sounding jealous.

"Wow!" Meiko jumped up and down like a maniac. "That's so cool, come on let's set that baby right here and *Hum Muem*"

Gakupo covered the woman's mouth which was the fasted way to keep her quit. "Now Meiko, this is Rin's gift, so it goes in her room."

Meiko pushed his hand away. "What!? But that's not fair! I want to play it too!" Its times like this I think Meiko is a 10-year-old girl in a 17 year old's body.

"Now Meiko, you got to keep the electric toaster in your room when you got it for your birthday."

Meiko crossed her arms and pouted. "…That was a badass toaster…Fine she can keep the WiiU in her room, I didn't want to play it anyway." Then why did you…*Sigh* Never mind.

Gakupo shook his head then turned his attention to us. "Sorry about that you two, I swear it gets harder and harder to keep her under control." Tell me about it.

"That's alright; I'm used to that by now." I can't tell if Rin's putting on a façade or not, I mean she just seems too happy for someone who's girlfriend got her a bland gift.

Then suddenly out of nowhere she hugged me. "Thank you so much Miku, this is the best gift I ever got."

I patted her on the back not worthy enough to hug her back. "Yeah… I'm glad you like it." Even if Rin is not faking happiness, I still should have tried harder and got her something that came from the heart.

Suddenly Rin got up holding the WiiU under her right arm and grabbed my hand with her left and started dragging me somewhere. "Wha, where are we going?"

"To my room silly, I need someone to help set this up."

"Wait, Rin! What about your-" Rin closed the door behind us cutting off Luka.

She placed the WiiU on her bed and stared at me with a blank expression which was a total flip from her earlier mood. "Wait, aren't we setting up your game?"

"That can wait; right now I need you to tell me what's wrong with you?" Oh no, that's why Rin dragged me in here, to tell me she hates my gift.

I looked to the floor trying to hold back my tears. " I'm so sorry."

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry for?" Please don't pretend I didn't do anything wrong.

"You know why Rin." I couldn't do it; I couldn't hold back my tears. "You made me the most wonderful and heart-felt gift for my birthday and all I did was buy you something from a store."

The tears started to side down my face faster. "I had so much time to find you a gift and I failed you so, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being a bad girlfriend, I'm not worthy enough to be with you." I covered my eyes trying not to get my tears on her carpet.

Suddenly, I felt a warm embrace; it was Rin giving me a tight hug. "So that's why you weren't acting like yourself, you were worrying about finding something to match what I got you."

"…Yes… I'm so sorry Rin."

"Stop that Miku." Rin pulled back and stared into my watery eyes. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't fail me and you are the best girlfriend in the world and don't you ever think otherwise."

I was a little confused. "But how can you say that when I didn't put my heart into your gift?"

She grinned and wiped away my tears. "That's where you're wrong Miku, you did put your heart into my gift and you know why?" I shook my head. "Because it was from you." She told me with a smile.

"Huh? I don't understand?"

"Miku, think about it, you worried so much over what to get me to the point of making yourself cry, I don't know about you but that to me shows that you put so much heart into my gift it's crazy." Yeah…She does have a point. "And I don't care what you get me, small, big or heck you don't even need to get me anything because you always give me the best gift ever."

"'The best gift ever' what would that be?"

She kissed me on the lips which surprised me, only because I didn't expect it. "You silly."

Her expression was so cute and so innocent that it made me smile. I hugged her finally feeling at peace. "I love you Rin."

She hugged me back and repeated the same wonderful words. "I love you to Miku."

I learned a very valuable lesson today, I learned that I shouldn't stress myself and beat myself up over getting a gift from my heart for Rin, because no matter what I get her or what Rin gets me, it will always come from the heart because we love each other and that is a fact that will never change.

So after our hug, Rin grabbed the WiiU and brought it over to me. "What are we waiting for, let's set this baby up already, I can't wait to try this out with you."

I nodded and started to help her set up the WiiU.

After we set it up and put in all the details and got comfortable sitting on the end bed, we ran into a slight bump in the road. "What! It's going to take two hours to update, aw fuck, this sucks." Rin laid on her bed, arms crossed, annoyed.

"Well this isn't good, what are we going to do for two hours?" I asked her. "AH!" She suddenly pulled me on top of her and looked at me seductively.

"I have one idea."

I seductively smiled back knowing what exactly she was talking about. (Like I said, just kissing, nothing else…In a few years yes but not now) "I think I know what it is,and I like it."

We started kissing again like we always do enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey, did you two set up the WiiU yet…Oh my!" Then Meiko walked in on us and you guessed it…SHE DIDN'T KNOCK!

We stopped with another damn saliva trail going from my lips to Rin's and turned to Meiko, shocked. Meiko hid her head behind her hands and ran off. "SORRY SORRY SORRY!" We heard her scream all the way down the hall.

We stared at the door for a second to process the situation. "…Can you believe that Miku, it seems like someone always barges in on us whenever we make out?"

Getting sick of always getting interrupted, I got up and grabbed my bag.

**Get your things Rin, I'm going to get your second gift**

**Huh? What are you getting?**

**Something we should have got a long time ago**

**A freaking lock!**

* * *

**I just wanted to take this time to say thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story and MBG. I may not respond to all your reviews (Because I don't know what to say besides thank you) but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. You guys are a big reason why I write these stories.**

**Especially to my two editors. (Which shan't be named) And TechnoFool for supporting me and going really in depth with their reviews.**

**Again, thank you for taking a look at my stories and I'll see you all for my next one.**


End file.
